Gabriel Garza (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Gabriel Garza''. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film GABRIEL GARZA Zachary Gordon Elijah Wood Ashton Kutcher Josh Gad Jason Lee Jenny Slate Sarah Jessica Parker Jack McBrayer Hayden Panettiere with Alex Borstein and Chloë Grace Moretz Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Geo G. Produced by Teresa Cheng Executive Producers Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Written by J. David Stem David N. Weiss Dan Fogelman Jordan Roberts Story by Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Music by Mark Mothersbaugh James L. Venable Edited by Gregory Perler Rob Carpenter Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Craig Kellman Art Director John France Character Designers Geo G. Carter Goodrich Shane Prigmore Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Jim Rygiel CG Supervisor Alexander Bates Associate Producer Elliott Franklin, Jr. Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Animation Director William Jennings Animation Supervisor Mike Warden Supervising Animators Nobe Rando Bob Cokinn Matt Tong Henry Adams Amy McNeill Jack Reed Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Stereo Supervisor Leslie Wu Lighting Supervisor Matt Beckson Additional Lighting Supervisor David C. Lawson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Global Technology Supervisor Braden Perry Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Character Supervisors Modeling: Kendrick Overly Cloth & Hair: Ken Russel Rigging: Marius Lennon Surfacing: Newton Fanning Set Supervisors Modeling: Phillip Calvi Surfacing: Nick Boening Composting Supervisors Nero Speckman Wye Anninger Stereo Composting Supervisor Bealle Khananshivili Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Sansone Henery Production Manager Jess Riol Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists John France Gary Hall Frans Vischer Steve Moore Larry Huber David Feiss Moroni Anderson Konishi Tony Kluck Kurt R. Anderson Dan Shefelman Antoine Guilbaud Jim Borgman Padget Zacks Additional Story Artists Nester Ormond Emmott Charny Darren Renaud Story Consultant Robert L. Baird Script Coordinators Ian Southwood Joe Stillman Daniel Gerson Story Coordinator Jill Culton Story Production Assistants Dave Madson Jim Anderson Henry Paige Editorial Visual Development Prop and Location Designers J. Michael Spooner Richard Slapcynski Dave MacDougall Additional Character Design Geo G. C. Miles Thompson James McDermontt CG Painters Sean Eckols Chuck Wojtkiewicz Tina Mickzon Pete Moss Jorin Thompson Leo Santos Makoto Koyama Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Phillip Phillipson Victor Eisenberg Eric Guillon Yarrow Cheney Claybourne Sicilia Bill Kaufmann Nick Jennings Modeling Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Matthew E. Bell Romain Côte Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Surfacing Lead Surfacing Artists Todd Harper Elyse Hartey Senior Surfacing Artists Michael Borhi Zachary V. Lowe Martin Newcombe Katrina Tung Surfacing Artists Woojin Choi Romain Côte Sandy Dong Paul Eberhard Nitin Garg Daniel Gonzalez Abhijit Khanvilkar Sanjay Mahajan Taylor Moll Jayaprakash P.J. Mangesh Zagade Rigging Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Ryan English Andrew Ritchie Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Nickolas Stevens Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Senior Lighting Artist Chris Winters Lighting Artists Brian Bell Matthew E. Bell Brian Boyd Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Mark Siegel Jong Yuk Additional Lead Lighting Artist Amber Stewart Lunderville Additional Lighting Artists Max Bruce Dan Levy Peter Szewczyk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Carl Schröter Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Bjoern Wortmann Steve Wright Rendering Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Paint Fix Lead Paint Fix Artist Jasper M. Baltzersen Paint Fix Artist Craig Cannon Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Lead Nickolas Stevens Stereo Artist Rachel Rubenstein Stereo Layout Artist Von Williams Stereo Animator Johnny Fisk Stereo Compositing Lead Derek Hanson Stereo Compositor Brittany Piacente Production Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Visual Effects Supervisor Robert Legato Post Production Visual Effects Artist Tim McHugh Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Vice President Tim Iverson Post Production Accounting by Rice Gorton Pictures Post Production Accountants Jennifer M. Byrne Liam Hearne Emily Rice Post Production Assistant Accountant Erica Kolsrud Post Production Payroll Accountant Bruce Wrigley Post Production Accounting Clerk Anne Jacobsen Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Prologue Films End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Music Soundtrack Available on Relativity Music Group Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Lead Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator Mary Van Escobar Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Chapman Jiayi Chong Kurt Fleischer Keith Daniel Klohn Martin Nguyen Michael K. O'Brien Maxwell Planck Ferdi Scheepers Chris Schoeneman Brian Smits David Wallace Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Gingo Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Gingo Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Special Thanks to Craig McCracken Karey Kirkpatrick Seth Grahame-Smith J. Stewart Burns Jared Stern Daniel Ross Billy Frolick Lauren Faust Jess Riol Larry Huber Peter Baynham Stacey Harmon Freddie Long Mike Reiss Darren Lemke David Silverman Mike Moon Amy McNeill The producers, filmmakers, and animators of this motion picture would like to thank the citizens of Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania for their hard work and tireless efforts that made it possible. Final Part of the Credits This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Color by APPROVED NO. 46731 Copyright © 2011 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios and Gingo Animation, LLC. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, CA Videos Category:Credits Category:Gabriel Garza (2011)